


Shrek's Little Bitch

by Fandomoftears1967



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, First Post, His name is Fuckwad now, I think?, I want to sleep, I'm a weird shitposter, Jesus I should go to church again, Lord Fuckwad - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe Satire, My first ever post in Ao3 is a shitpost oh wow, OOC, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Satire, Shrek - Freeform, Size Kink, kinda satire, lord farquaad - Freeform, my friend made me do this, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoftears1967/pseuds/Fandomoftears1967
Summary: If Shrek never took Fionna as his wife, and Lord Farquaad was still alive...Maybe,Just maybe,This would happen.





	Shrek's Little Bitch

Shrek was lying in bed, holding Farquaad as if he was a fleshlight, "Agh, such a good little royal bitch!" Shrek groaned out.

"Ah~ Ah~ Shrek-senpai, give me more of your ogre dick Shrek daddy!" Fuckwad replied.

"You're gonna give me good little half-lings, won't you, little bitch?" Shrek whispers to Fuckwad, who was now trembling and masturbating his micropenis. 

"Yes, yes, my lord Shrek! Breed me well with your half-lings sir!" Fuckwad pleas.

The sound of Fuckwad's pleas were music to Shrek's... ears; making them twitch and bend down. He faces the night sky, his neck outstretched, as if a wolf howling at the moon, he roars aggressively, making Fuckwad tremble against his climaxing, 15-inch long ogre cock.

Lord Fuckwad decides to ride Shrek's cock as Shrek releases his hold on him, cumming and filling Lord Fuckwad to the very brim, making his stomach bulge and his tongue loll out. He collapses against Shrek's chest, his micropenis squirts little cummies against his and his daddy's green stomach, painting the both of them white.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm so happy that I'll be a mommy." Fuckwad hums against Shrek's chest as he plays with Shrek's chesthair, twirling it with his finger.

"I'll make sure it'll be for long, little darling." Shrek promises, and after doing so, bellowing a laugh that vibrates throughout his body, making Fuckwad blush and giggle like an anime school girl.


End file.
